


the benefit of nakedness

by Samsquatch



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Haru is an enormous tease, M/M, Makoto secretly loves it, One Shot, Romance, Shameless Smut, This is essentially an excuse for me to get out my MakoHaruTokyo feels, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsquatch/pseuds/Samsquatch
Summary: Haru likes being naked in the comfort of his flat. Makoto likes to take advantage.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	the benefit of nakedness

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the product of mid-COVID-19 social distancing boredom and my recent Free! binge-watching session. This is my first time writing smut, so please be gentle.

It really shouldn’t have come as a shock to Makoto after all these years as Haru’s best friend and now boyfriend. The swimmer’s predilection for stripping when in close proximity to any body of water should have served as a glaringly obvious clue. However, Makoto couldn’t be blamed for feeling slightly blindsided when Haru took to walking naked around their shared flat at all times.

“Haru,” Makoto gasped as he walked through the front door, immediately spotting his boyfriend lounging in the nude on their futon. “What if I had company with me?” he whined.

Haru cocked an eyebrow at him. “You would have told me.”

Makoto sighed, resigned to losing yet another argument. “Regardless, you have to be more careful. And no more naked cooking!”

Haru hummed his agreement, barely paying attention to Makoto as he flipped through a swim magazine, likely browsing through their selection of new jammers. Makoto took advantage of his distraction to unabashedly ogle his lover’s body.

Being on the university swim team had left Haru more muscular than ever before. His body was still lithe, but his limbs were defined, his muscled torso tapering into a narrow waist, a pert ass, and strong legs. Makoto would never admit it out loud, but he secretly loved Haru’s nudist tendencies. Simple things like doing laundry and washing dishes became exercises in self-control and a front-row seat to a show dedicated to appreciating how Haru’s muscles shifted underneath smooth, pale skin. Of course, they were also having more sex than ever before, what with the neverending tease, so he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

Watching Haru now, Makoto shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another as his cock swelled in his jeans. Haru remained oblivious, but Makoto couldn’t help but stare at his body sprawled over the cushions, at his long, slender fingers toying with a wayward strand of hair at his temple. Makoto was moving closer before he had consciously decided to do so, his backpack slumping to the floor by their dining table.

“Haru-chan,” he murmured, dropping to his knees by the futon. Haru’s magazine lowered, bright blue eyes meeting his over the top of it.

“Drop the ‘-chan,’” Haru groused, narrowing his eyes at him. Wordlessly, Makoto took the magazine from him and threw it onto their coffee table, surging up to capture Haru’s lips with his. Haru let out a quiet, surprised oomph, but barely a second passed before his arms were winding around Makoto’s neck, drawing the larger boy on top of him on the futon. “Okairi,” Haru mumbled against the onslaught of Makoto’s kisses.

Makoto pulled back and smiled at him, green eyes warm and gentle. “Tadaima, Haru.”

Their next press of lips was soft and loving, meeting in a brief caress before increasing in intensity, teeth nipping at lips and tongues sliding into each other’s mouths. Makoto slowly rolled his hips against Haru’s in small circles, one hand stroking down Haru’s side to grasp a knee and lift it over his waist. Haru took the hint and locked both legs behind Makoto’s back, opening himself up further.

Makoto’s kisses moved south, starting at the sensitive spot where Haru’s jaw met his ear, then down the curve of his neck, sucking possessive marks into his skin. “Can’t get enough of you,” Makoto groaned, dragging his lips down Haru’s chest and latching around one nipple, laving his tongue over it before nipping gently. Haru moaned breathily, his fingers spearing through Makoto’s hair and scratching lightly at his scalp. The sensation sent shivers down Makoto’s spine as he continued his ministrations, moving to Haru’s other nipple to bestow equal attention upon it.

“Enough,” Haru said, shoving at Makoto’s shoulders until he sat up. Haru took advantage of this and shoved him down onto the futon, quickly straddling him. “My turn,” Haru murmured into his ear, nimble fingers undoing his belt and shoving his jeans and underwear down his hips in one go. Makoto pulled his sweater over his head and tossed it to the side to join the rest of his clothing, leaving both of them gloriously naked and hard.

“Touch me,” Makoto pleaded, large hands spreading over the breadth of Haru’s back as he jerked his hips up, craving contact. Haru acquiesced readily, grinding down so their cocks brushed together. Both boys moaned, Makoto’s head tossed back in bliss. “Do you have training tomorrow?” Makoto asked, voice hitching as Haru did something that should be illegal with his hips.

“No,” Haru responded, his own voice hoarse with lust. “You top this time.”

Another surge of heat shot through Makoto’s body, driving him up onto his elbows to hungrily claim Haru’s lips once more. Haru’s hands cradled his face gently as they kissed, rubbing soothing circles into the nape of his neck. Makoto slowly sat up, bracing both arms around Haru’s waist before standing. On instinct, Haru’s legs tightened around his hips, allowing Makoto to carry him easily into their bedroom.

Makoto carefully lowered them onto the bed, never loosening his grip on Haru’s waist. Haru drew him down into another deep kiss, their bodies moving together in a smooth rhythm they’d mastered over time. Makoto stretched an arm out to fumble with the bedside drawer, blindly searching until his fingers landed on the clear bottle of lube they preferred. Haru took the bottle from him, uncapping it quickly and squeezing the slick fluid onto his fingers.

“Let me,” Makoto insisted, meeting Haru’s intense gaze head-on. After a brief pause, he nodded. Makoto rewarded him with a slow kiss, sucking lightly on Haru’s tongue until the smaller man was shivering underneath him. He took the lube and poured a generous amount over his own fingers, reaching down to stroke them lightly over Haru’s hole, swallowing Haru’s moans with his lips as he teased him. Slowly, he slid one finger inside, curling it upwards and stroking unerringly over Haru’s prostate, wringing a loud moan out of the smaller man. Makoto lowered himself until he was nestled between Haru’s thighs, licking a bold stripe up the line of Haru’s cock as he continued his massage. Gripping Haru’s cock in his free hand, he lowered his mouth over it as he slid a second finger into Haru’s heat, slowly scissoring them to stretch him wider. Haru writhed against the sheets, hips rocking up helplessly into Makoto’s mouth as he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks on every upstroke to provide the suction his lover craved.

It had taken weeks for Makoto to stop being embarrassed during sex, but over time--and with plenty of practice--he grew more and more confident, shamelessly taking satisfaction in wrecking Haru with his hands and his mouth and his dick. Haru had never had any qualms about physical intimacy, and he delighted in Makoto’s boldness, especially in moments like this where his brain had stopped processing words and all he could do was moan as his boyfriend had his wicked way with him.

Three fingers in, Haru prodded desperately at Makoto’s shoulder, signaling that he was ready. Makoto could see the telltale signs that he was on the verge of climaxing, evident in the way his chest heaved as he breathed, and the red flush that had worked its way up to his neck. Makoto sat up as he reached for a condom, deftly ripping the wrapper open and rolling the latex on. He paused to meet Haru’s eyes, waiting until Haru nodded eagerly before lining himself up and slowly pushing inside.

“Fuck,” Haru groaned, throwing his head back in bliss. Makoto moaned, turned on by Haru’s expressiveness.

Carefully, Makoto lowered himself, both forearms resting on either side of Haru’s head. Haru draped both arms around his neck, pulling him into a hard kiss. Makoto returned it passionately, his hips moving back and forth in small thrusts as he worked himself deeper. Haru’s cock rubbed against his stomach with every minute movement, heightening each sensation. Finally, Makoto bottomed out, and Haru gasped as he circled his hips, brushing up against his prostate.

“Move,” Haru ordered, digging his nails into the muscle of Makoto’s back.

Makoto obliged, pulling out almost all the way before plunging back in with smooth movements, hips angled upwards the way Haru liked it best. Makoto set a brutal tempo, driving into Haru hard and fast, showing off his unfaltering athlete’s stamina as he pushed them both to the edge. Haru held on helplessly, riding the waves of pleasure and trying to match his movements as he rocked into each thrust, clinging onto his last vestiges of control. Haru should have known better, though. All it took was Makoto rasping, “Come for me,” in his ear for him to climax, his come coating their chests as Makoto’s body began to quiver, his thrusts growing erratic as he reached his own climax, eyes never leaving Haru’s face as he toppled over the edge with a choked-off moan.

Haru’s arms wrapped tightly around him as he collapsed, rolling them onto their sides. Gentle fingers stroked through Makoto’s hair and against the curve of his cheek in a loving caress. Makoto drew Haru closer, tucking his face into his neck and twining their legs together. They were a sweaty, sticky mess, but they were content to linger in this moment, occasionally leaning into each other to trade sweet, unhurried kisses as they came down from their highs.

“Bath time?” Haru eventually whispered, and Makoto laughed softly, sitting up and dragging his lover to the bathroom so they could soak in the tub together, wrapped in their own little bubble of happiness and contentment for a little while together.

That night as they fell asleep together, bundled up under the covers, Haru would brush a kiss against Makoto’s mouth and whisper, “I love you, Makoto,” and the words would be returned without fail, as they always were and always would be.

(And in the morning, when their alarms pulled them unwillingly out of their deep sleep, Haru would plot how to make it all happen all over again. Perhaps with just an apron this time.)

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all constructive criticism is so welcome. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
